Comming On Board
by Twinpoplove
Summary: When a new girl is transfered into Kadic Junior High School, she seems very normal. Other than the fact she could very well be a computer geinus. OddxOc JeremiexAelita UlrichxYumi


Opening AN: Okay this is my first story her one so please tell me what you think

* * *

: 3rd P.O.V.:

All day Sissie had been dragging a new girl around the school. The girls now stood in the court yard of the school, Sissie was telling the new girl about how popular she was and how much every guy wanted her. The new girl nodded her head as if she was paying attention to what Sissie was saying, not that Sissie had noticed that the girl wasn't really listening to her. The girl had been to busy looking around the school, observing every thing that other people around her were doing.

"So you're gonna join my group of friends," Sissie's shrill voice rang out. That had gotten the girls attention, she had never agreed to that. "You'll be such a wonderful asset to me."

"Um… to tell you the truth Sissie, I never even agreed to part of your group," the girls musical voice said, "And I really don't want to be friends with a group of freaks like you and your friends."

Sissie's face immediately turned from its fake smile and forced niceness to mean. "Well that's just fine, why don't you try to join Ulrich darlings group." Sissie said as she stomped away.

The new girl was already walking toward the dorm buildings. She was to busy looking at the printed map in her hands to notice a group of kids walking her way. That was until the shortest blond one with his hair spiked to a point at the top of his head ran into her.

Of course since she had an arm full of books, about half of the stack fell to the ground. Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd helped her pick up a few of the things she had dropped. Ulrich had grabbed the girls advanced calculus book, Jeremie had picked up a CD case that held an advanced computer programming software, and Odd had found a CD case for a small band that very few people knew of.

"Here's your text book back," Ulrich said as he handed her the school book. Nodding the girl placed it at the bottom of the stack, right under an advanced geometry book.

Jeremie handed the girl back the disk. "How did you get that, it doesn't hit shelves until next year." he asked her as she stuck the disk with a few other programming disks. "My dad works for the company, it was a birthday gift." she said  
Odd eyed the CD case before he put it back on the top of her pile of things. "You actually listen to that band?" he asked. "Yeah, the lead singer is a friend of my moms." she said smiling.

That was the first time anyone in the group actually looked at the new girl. She had shoulder length auburn hair that had streaks of gold and white throughout it. Her icy blue eyes made you think she could see right into your soul. The one thing that the whole group was thinking is that they had finally met someone that was shorter than Odd was.  
"I'm sorry I ran into you," Odd apologized

"It's okay don't worry about it." the girl said as she started walking toward the dorm buildings.

"Hey, what's your name!" Odd yelled as the girl opened the door to go inside to go to her dorm "Musa" was all she said as the door closed behind her.

* * *

:Time skip- Next day:

"Science is the absolute worst class ever, when will we ever need to know Newton's 7th Law of Something or other?" I asked Jeremie as we walked into Mrs. Hertz class.

" I think you mean Newton's 2nd law of motion, Odd." Jeremie said as he sat down next to Aelita.

"Yeah that too, Einstein," I said as I sat down in next to an empty chair. Ulrich was in the infirmary with a twisted ankle after he had fallen of the bench before breakfast. I mean, how do you twist your ankle jumping from a bench, phsh.

Just then Ms. Hertz closed the class room door and any student that had been up was taking their seats, as she walked up to her chalkboard she said. "Alright class, today we shift from physical science to Chemical science. First I will assign you lab partners…" the rest of her sentence was cut off when someone knocked on the door.

Mr. Delmas opened the class room door and ushered in the girl that I had knocked into yesterday. "Ah. Ms. Hertz, just who's class I was looking for." Mr. Delmas said as he looked over the class, " I was just showing our newest Student to her class."

Ms. Hertz looked slightly annoyed that Mr. Delmas was interrupting her class. "Yes, you told me about that yesterday. Do come in, Mr. Delmas." she said

"Class this is Musa Hana, she recently moved here from Japan," Mr. Delmas said as he walked to the front of the room, Musa quietly followed him. Musa stood still in the front of the room, her blue eyes focused on nothing at all, "Ms. Hertz will take over for you now Musa."

Mr. Delmas and Ms. Hertz had a small converstaion as Musa stood in front of the room. Ms. Hertz turned back to the class as Mr. Delmas left the room, Looking at Musa she pursed her lips.

"Miss Hana you will be takeing Mr. Stern's seat because he will not be here today. The seat is right next to Mr. Della Robbia, if you would please raise your hand so Miss Hana knows who you are." Ms. Hertz explained, I slowly raised my hand in the air. Musa's eyes looked over at me, her face held a small smile of recognition as she came and took the seat next to me.

"Now as I was saying, We will start our Chemical science unit today. Your lab partner is the person you share a table with, if you have any problems then come talk to me." Ms. Hertz said as she started to write on the board. I silently watched as Musa took out a notebook and started writing notes down, her handwriting was a small neat script that looked kind of like a type writer.

"So are you any good at Science?" I asked her in a whisper looking up to make sure that Ms. Hertz was still at the board. Musa said nothing so I left her alone, then a piece of notebook paper came into my line of vision.

__

Not as good as I could be.

__

I smiled a bit, I now had a change to at least talk to her, _Hehe I bet your way better than I am._

I would hope so!J

That's not very nice!

As I slide the paper back over to Musa Ms. Hertz came up to our lab table. "Are you two passing notes?"

"No Ms. Hertz, I was letting Mr. Della Robbia look over my notes," Musa said as she handed Ms Hertz the sheet of notebook paper that had her neatly written notes one it.

"These are very well written notes Miss Hana, I wouldn't waste them on someone such as Mr. Della Robbia." Ms Hertz said giving me a look as she gave Musa her notes back.

"Everyone should have a chance at a good eduatation," Musa said as she put the paper back in her binder. " I don't feel that letting him look over my notes was a bad thing."

Ms. Hertz as about to say something but instead the bell rang, glaring at me as if it was my fault that the bell had rung before she could let Musa know what a horrible student I was. " Jeremie, would you and Miss Stones help Musa find her next class?"

Jeremie looked up at her and nodded as he and Aelita left the room Musa and myself following behind them.

* * *

Ending AN: Please Review and tell me how this is.


End file.
